


兼职（モブ勋）

by krbyskousuke



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: ！伪承勋警告！ 只是飞人日本地下时期叉昏为了打工挣钱跑去拍了gv的故事（直球）





	兼职（モブ勋）

**Author's Note:**

> 伪承勋真モブ勋伪承勋真モブ勋伪承勋真モブ勋重要的事情说三遍  
> 灵感来源只有那张“我的宝贝应该被qj姓侵还有帮很多不认识的男人含叼.jpg”  
> so如您所见这就是一篇昏被不认识的男人艹了的废肉  
> 并没有很实际的承勋展开  
> 不能接受的亲故请一定及时退出orz 谢谢谢谢
> 
> 写着写着我自己都被榨干 初丁文笔十分粗鄙 见笑了（土下座）

“勋啊，今天不一起吗？”

“嗯，今天也有兼职，不好意思啦。你们去吃吧。”

 

车勋目送着成员们有说有笑地离开刚才进行了busking的场地，确认他们已经走远后，轻轻叹了口气，一个人背着吉他走向另一条略显狭窄的小路。

这是第几次拒绝承协哥的聚餐邀请了呢。

四月的东京仍然不算温暖，在这夕阳逐渐褪去色彩的时段更甚。风时不时灌进领口，刮过裤子的破洞，冷得车勋不禁用母语小声骂了句ac，只得将外套拉紧，加快前往兼职场所的步伐。

今天是这份新工作的第一天，还是不要迟到为好。

大概也希望这是最后一天。

 

队长李承协眼中的车勋，这个队内年纪第二小的弟弟，意外地是整个乐队最为稳重的那个人也说不定。

几个月前，四个连母国韩国都从没踏出过的年轻男孩却被公司以几乎是放养的形式就这么扔到日本做出道前的修行。staff也没有，经费也没有，自己不想办法做些什么来补贴日常，是不可能顺利在异国他乡生存下去的。

性格像猫一样的车勋，表面上似乎对谁都毫无关心不闻不问，就只是拼命练习，按时活动。然而私下里车勋为了帮助队里维持生计，几乎挤出了所有空闲时间打零工挣钱，每天都是最晚回住所。除开乐队协调必要的交流之外，平时和大家说话的频率也和他表演犯失误的次数一样珍稀。哪怕busking是没几个人看的凄惨情形，车勋也从来不会脱离状态，每次演出都力求最高地完成。

这一切的努力李承协看在眼里，话少活精的定式大概就是如此了。自从车勋来了日本，本来就没什么肉的身体还日渐消瘦，主动分担了那么多一定很辛苦吧，各种意味上。

不过今天也是，难得观众多一些的一天，想顺势带着大家稍微吃得丰盛点鼓鼓士气，车勋又不来了，真是不巧。

鼓手金宰铉和贝斯手权光珍拖着器材嘻嘻哈哈地准备离开时，李承协不经意地一回头，视线竟与车勋交汇了一瞬。他没有想到一向都是第一个走的车勋会目送他们，那细细长长的单薄身影伫立在渐黑的天色中，比春夜还要清冷的眼神里似乎透着一些复杂。

“承协哥，走啦！我快饿死了！”

金宰铉的大嗓门暂时将李承协拉回了现实。李承协跟上两人的步伐，殊不知车勋那琢磨不透的眼神已在他心里悄悄扎了个根。

勋啊，你什么时候才可以敞开心扉呢。

 

株式会社TC STUDIOS。

对照着名片上的地址一路走进这栋偏僻陌生的大楼，一向冷静的车勋也无法否认心中疯狂涌上来的不安。

仿佛双腿被支配一般，车勋麻木地跟着前台staff的指引，不知不觉便来到隐蔽于大楼深处真正的工作场所。

“到了喔，监督他们已经在里面等你了。”

抬头看到写着“第二摄影所”字样的门牌，车勋只感到一阵眩晕。随着带路staff离去的脚步声渐行渐远，由于过于反常的强烈紧张而越发紊乱的车勋的呼吸声，在空荡荡的走廊中似有似无地飘着。

终于也到了要做这种工作的地步了吗。

 

车勋对于不感兴趣的事情绝不会投入一丝多余的精力，比如队友们平时叽叽喳喳地讨论理想型的女生是什么样。

然而车勋喜欢男生。所以对关于女生的幻想他理所当然地选择了沉默。

伪装大概是车勋这辈子最不擅长的事，只好索性将自己的一切都对外封闭。虽然是有点寂寞，但很多麻烦确实可以被直接阻断，所以他认为这并不是坏事。

尽管如此，和队员之间发生一些不可避免的身体接触时，车勋还是会陷入恐慌。为了不破坏自己的高冷直男形象甚至会表现得过于嫌弃，反倒显得十分不自然。

哈啊……可是待会儿要动真格的了。

车勋忍不住用头靠住门又深深地叹了口气，不料被门内的人发觉了声响：

“外面有人么？”

意外地厚实而磁性的声音。

“是这次应募的fuma君吗？可以进来的噢。”

为了这份兼职取了这样的花名，fuma（フウマ），由车勋（チャフン）的フン字演变而来。

真是蠢得不行吧，明明不想留任何痕迹的，怎么到这个时候还在浪费没用的自尊。

不过名字什么的也无所谓了。fuma跟车勋的关联，一定不会被任何人发现的。吧。

咔锵——门锁打开的声音。车勋吞了口口水，鼓起全身的勇气推门进去。

——啊，看起来完全不是很猥琐的人们呢。

想当然地以为会是和刚才一路对他眼神火热的staff大叔一样的人，看到的却是打扮干净利索的几位青年，三三两两地分散在房间各处忙着自己份内的事情。坐在门附近的椅子上检阅着台本的人看起来似乎是监督——还是等会要一起合作的人呢？总之先去打招呼吧，车勋想着，拉下了封印住半张脸的口罩。

“您好。我是应募今天来摄影的fuma，请您多关照。”

托平时在各种场所打工的经验，车勋的日常会话短短几个月便几乎没有什么明显的口音，交流也可以十分顺畅。对于掩过自己的外国人身份，车勋还是有一定信心。

被认为是监督的帅气男人缓缓抬起头，先由下至上地打量了车勋的身形，视线却在扫到车勋的脸时定格了好一会。男人双眼逐渐变成弧形，露出意味深长的笑，这才开口。

“你好fuma君。我是这次负责你的监督T，叫我T桑就行了。东西就放这边，那里的staff会带你先去清洗一下。出来以后再听我安排就好。”

“啊，好的T桑，谢谢您，那我马上……”

车勋话音未了，发现T桑还在直勾勾地盯着自己的脸，盯得车勋耳朵奇怪地开始发烫。

“可是，还以为发来的是什么过度加工照……真的跟照片一模一样，真是不一般的帅哥啊，好久好久都没见过的级别呢。”

从小到大在学校没少被女同学告白的车勋，姑且是清楚被人吹彩虹屁的感觉的。但深藏于柜中至今，被自己同一边的人以这边的意味夸了帅，确实是第一次。

是真心话也好场面话也好，车勋的脑袋越发空白，内心深处明确地有异样的感觉在蠢蠢欲动。

他不想再蹩脚地伪装下去了。既然当作最后一次，不如就全部解放出来。

而且，承协哥，光珍哥，宰铉尼，我，需要钱。我们真的太需要钱。

车勋跟着staff头也不回地走进了淋浴间。

 

“你好，fuma君。”

今天第三次这么听着有人呼唤这个名字了，只不过这一次的意义又变得特别了一些。

车勋想着，不禁瞄了一眼正对着他特写的摄像机，这才体会到完完全全的实感。

我现在是在拍摄gv啊。

不太合身的浴袍像是随意搭在车勋身上一般，已是稍微有一些扯动就会暴露大片春光的情形，更何况现在是真空状态。已经清洗完毕的后门还残留着一些液体，车勋动也不敢动，僵硬地侧身坐在还算舒适的黑色沙发上。

明明刚才还决心要全部解放的，实际开始却比登台表演紧张得多。倒不如说live才是真正意义上会习以为常的事情，根本无法与现在的状况比较了。

“您好。”车勋挤出一个比拍入社写真时还不自然的微笑，眼神躲闪不敢直视镜头，两手无所适从地放着。

“先简单自我介绍一下吧。没关系的，放轻松。”

坐在正对面的T温和的声线暂且抚平了车勋动摇的情绪。

“啊，那个，今年满19岁，身高是180cm，体重58kg……”

“嗯，相对于之前的应募模特，还真是长身呢。”

T又像方才初见一般打量着此时变了装扮的眼前人。之前还穿着薄薄的亚麻外套配随意的松垮白T，破洞牛仔裤马马虎虎包裹着两条又细又长的腿，脸上始终挂着冰冷的表情，任谁看也是有些不羁的盐系青年模样。

而现在洗漱过后的车勋，半干的黑发依然卷翘成好看的弧度，长长的睫毛随着尚未散去浴室雾气的大眼睛忽闪忽闪，眼神早已不是那么冰冷，反而多了一丝惹人怜爱的迷惘。水嫩的唇微张，小幅度地呼吸着，胸口也一同微微地起伏。侧坐的姿势让小腿并成了优美的直线，浴袍散乱地遮住身上有限的部位，却仍然将那漂亮的线条衬托得恰好。

整个人仿佛被蒙上了一层情色的湿气。

是这个青年实在是历代级的俊美，还是自己变得奇怪了呢？

T只得暂时低下头来转移视线，迫使自己不情动得太快，才得以继续进行事前访问。

“不过刚才就有注意到，fuma君好像是背着吉他来的，现在有在做乐队的吗？”

车勋一震，还是努力装作了平静，“啊，那、那是学校的社团活动，还没有来得及放回去。”

完了，这么说来不仅是吉他忘了给队友拿回去，作为“fuma”的思绪也没整理好就过来了。

看来自己是对这笔巨款的渴望太过迫切吗。

“哦哦，这样一边还要兼顾学业，很辛苦呢。压力很大对吧？”T边笑着边向旁边招招手，示意助演演员准备出场，“J君，准备好了哦？”

隔着帘子只能看见被叫做J的助演一抹黑色的影子。听到T的呼唤后，J比了个OK的手势。

“没事的fuma君，在这里就好好释放一下吧，不用太在意台本。封面上也会给你遮住眼睛的，什么也不用多想。”

意识到自己看见J只穿着一条拳击短裤从隔间走出来，而T桑也从座位上起来一件件褪去身上的衣物时，车勋的脑内嗡地一声响。

啊，甚至还忘了自己应募的是报酬最高的3P作品吗。

迫切得也太过分了点。

车勋回过神来，T和助演J已经一左一右站在他的两边。

“那我们开始吗？”

 

低头看向身前仍未消除紧张感的脑袋，散发着淡淡精油香的发丝乖巧地垂着，T忍不住将手覆上了车勋的后颈，轻柔地来回抚摸。隐约可以闻到摄影所里没有闻过的味道，是他自己带的香水吗？干净又不失冷艳，还带着诱人的侵略感，和他的样貌气质完全一致。

身前的人似乎第一次被人摸到脖子上敏感的部位，不由自主微微地颤抖起来。他不敢抬头，身体的姿势由一开始的侧坐逐渐变为缩成一团，浴袍也趔趄着从身上滑落，光滑的肩头与锁骨线条整个暴露在外。T的手更加不安分地向前移去，开始抚弄车勋耳朵周围的肌肤。上方视角可以清楚地看到，此时还被布料半掩着的胸口，可爱的乳尖不知什么时候已经挺立。

T把差一点就脱口而出的“真漂亮”三个字吞了回去，手抚上车勋的下颌，描摹着他精致的轮廓。

“fuma君取向也是男生吗？经验过多少人呢？”

“是……的。没，没有经验。”车勋不太连贯地小声应答。

听到这话的J笑了，颇感神奇地望向对面的T：“T桑，这像话吗？这张脸还是童贞？”

“嗯……这么敏感的确不像很有经验。还是说……”T若有所思，停在车勋下颌线上的手突然将他的脸整个抬起，“……一向如此呢？”

这次轮到T僵住了。

被抬起脸的车勋，脸上的冷漠已经全然消失，取而代之的是浸满双颊的潮红，迷离失焦的双眼盈满泪光，轻启的朱唇漏出满溢情欲的吐息，仿佛在引诱他人的侵犯。

T着了魔似的，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

啊，果然和预想一般美味至极。

 

一直低着头只以头顶对着两人的车勋，早在T摸他耳后时便开始双颊泛红，明明没被触碰的胸前却不自觉地传来阵阵搔痒的感觉，藏在浴袍里光溜溜的分身也逐渐抬头。

车勋也不是没有看过类似的作品，作为一个身心发育正常的成年男人，解决问题当然是必须的。可是他没有想到，轮到自己亲身体会真格的性事，竟然和一个人做是完全不同程度的愉悦。甚至他现在还只是被摸了后颈。

原来被人抚摸是这么令人放松的吗。放松到意识都快飞走了。

好奇怪，好热，呼吸也逐渐加重。他问我什么？经验过几个人？这样的经验出生以来都是第一次啊。

不行，回答都不太顺畅了。车勋不停被刺激着耳侧的敏感点，下体的状态变化得更加剧烈，眼前一片模糊。

突然整张脸被抬了起来。

嗯？怎么……

车勋还没来得及将视线澄清，嘴唇便立刻被封住。舌头被有经验者贪婪地吮吸支配，看似粗暴却又不失温柔地辗转舔绕。车勋被吻得头昏脑胀，耳朵里充斥着唾液交缠的淫靡声响。

J也顺势将手伸进车勋的胸口，拨开碍事的浴袍，大手在布丁一样白润的上身肆意画圈游走，最后捏上暗粉色的乳珠，试探地挑拨了一下。

“嗯……！”

车勋正和T忘情地吻着，瞬间触电一般身子一抖，发出一声难耐的轻吟，自己也被这反应吓了一跳。J只觉得这个童贞青年异常可爱，继续用指尖反复逗弄，而内裤中的兄弟也被车勋断断续续泄出的娇声刺激得高涨。J瞄向T的股间，果然也和自己一样，于是悄悄碰了一下T的肩。

T这才不舍地松开可口的唇，勾得车勋的舌头拉出长长一道银丝。收到J的信号，两人一起将撑起帐篷的下体靠近车勋的脸。

车勋尚未从刚才那绵长黏腻的吻中走出来，这一切都舒服得过于虚幻，自身的反应也早已超出自己的认知范围。脑袋越来越烫，喉咙也越发干燥，似乎开始想要索求什么，车勋颤颤巍巍地摸上T和J的腿，半张开眼睛看到近在眼前的两个被包裹住的硬物，不禁将鼻子凑上去嗅了嗅。

原来这就是真正男人的味道。

在宿舍里对承协哥忍不住想过的那些有的没的，也算是具像化了吗。

车勋嘴角无意识地上扬，伸出舌头舔了一下上唇。隐约感觉现在的自己可能再也回归不了日常。

承协哥……对不起。对不起。

“………要。”

“什么？”

T注意到身下人传来微弱的声音。

“您的……请给我……好想要……”

软糯得像撒娇一样的甘美渴求，从这张原本禁欲的脸蛋上毫无保留地全数释放。车勋闭上双眼，脸颊循着味道主动碰上T的内裤，隔着布轻蹭了几下他的火热，另一边又将手抚上J的反复摩挲。像一只正在讨主人爱抚的猫一般，动作缓慢又十足地撩拨。

两人讶异于身下人较于之前剧变的反应，一股热气直窜上脑门，迫不及待地扯开内裤，坚硬如铁的两根阳物几乎同时蹦了出来，差点弹到车勋的脸。车勋睁大眼睛，仔细观察着青筋暴起还比他大了一圈的凶猛器官，喉结的滚动昭示了此刻的饥渴，他继续用脸颊磨蹭着眼前的东西，这一次没有布料的遮挡，更切实地感受到非同寻常的温度。

——我会好好享用的。

车勋先是用唇轻啄棒身，一点一点地向上转移，迷恋地伸出殷红的舌在头部打转，随后缓缓整根含入口腔吞吐，无师自通一样精心服侍着T。另一边也没有闲着，纤细秀气的手生涩却努力地套弄着J的东西。就这样两边交换、反复。

多美妙啊，男人的味道。

T和J都被爽得头向后仰大喘粗气，这种兴奋感究竟是什么？简直比被老手伺候还要舒服。交换顺序的空隙，J看了一眼此时转过头来品尝他的家伙的车勋，甚至第一次有了要提前缴械投降的预感。

车勋感到上方似乎传来炽热的视线，没有停止嘴上的动作，抬头望了望J因为自己的服务而兴奋的脸，成就感油然而生。车勋边舔着他的东西，边朝他露出一抹无辜又带着骄傲的微笑。

啊，这该死的童贞。

J被这一笑激得豹变，手指插进车勋柔软的发丝，扶住他的头疯狂地将阳物向他嘴里抽送。

“呜……！嗯！……咳！咳！”

车勋完全不适应这么粗暴的对待，狭小的喉咙一遍一遍被不合尺寸的硬物捅进捅出，强烈的窒息呕吐感和莫名的快感一同涌了上来，无法抑制的悲鸣中混杂着咳嗽声，眼角开始迸发泪花，撸着T性器的手也被迫停了下来。

“呃……我要去了……呃啊！”

J松开箍住车勋头部的手，拔出来喷射到他脸上。

“咳！咳咳……哈……哈啊……”

好不容易重获空气，车勋剧烈地咳着，好一会才整理好呼吸。精液混合着唾液沿着泛肿的嘴角向下滴落，不小心溅到睫毛的白浊让他有点看不清前方，只能感觉到眼前的东西似乎还在滴着一些残留。车勋眼角发红，握住J仍然挺立的阳物恋恋不舍地舔掉滴下来的液体，然后将射到脸上的也抹到嘴里，全部吞了下去。

天哪，这还是我吗。最后一根理智的弦也被自己一并扯断吞掉了吧。

可是根本控制不住。实在是太刺激，太喜欢了。车勋在心底承认。

“呵，J君，今天这么快吗？真不像你啊。”T嗤笑一声，又别过车勋的头，整理他被抓得杂乱的头发。车勋闭上眼，乖巧地享受着来自上方的恩惠。有些难以置信地看着这个已被欲望吞噬的小猫，T抓住自己的东西，凑上车勋俊俏的脸拍打了几下。

“fuma君，看来很喜欢这个嘛？”

车勋用鼻尖蹭蹭迎面而来的坚挺，喷出微弱而满足的鼻息，勾起嘴角回答。

“嗯……喜欢。”

喜欢得不知如何是好了。

 

刚释放一次的J，见车勋变成这副无比顺从引人怜的模样，状态也迅速恢复过来。他索性将遮住车勋下半身的浴袍都扯去，然后将车勋的腿M字开脚大大分开在沙发上，让这具原本就美好又敏感的身体全部暴露在外。早已从前端流出的汁液让整个半挺着的性器变得湿漉漉发亮，在修长美丽的两腿间一颤一颤地跳动着，沾有残余润滑液的后庭也一张一合。

“怎么，前面原来就会流这么多？”

J问道，手却故意使坏似的直接朝着车勋的小兄弟伸去，被T打了下来。

“J君，先别急。fuma君，我知道你现在很辛苦了，不过待会可以试试只用后面射吗？也算是给自己一个新的小挑战噢。”

只用后面射。车勋单是听到这五个字就血液直冲头顶。居然要尝试被干射了，还能再走到哪一步呢？

车勋点点头，不禁主动把手指伸进了后庭，想试着找找那传说中会让自己用后面射的G点。

T看着车勋默许后又乖乖地自己探索，动作笨拙却用心的模样真是十分可爱。

“fuma君要自己来吗？能找得到吗？”

说实话刚才做清理和润滑的时候感觉完全不坏，但也没有那么好，可能就是因为自己找不到吧。车勋又诚实地摇摇头。

T转换成半跪在沙发上的姿势，在手上挤好充足的润滑剂，靠上前拿掉车勋的手，将两根手指插入湿润的肉穴。虽说已经做好了润滑，却仍然和想象中一样紧致。T弯曲着手指小心翼翼地伸探着，在戳到某一点时，车勋咬紧下唇，表情明显痛苦了几分，随后喘了一大口气。

啊，看来是这里了。T对着那一点又向前推按了几下，车勋终于忍不住叫出了声。

“嗯……啊！不，那里……”

T听得无比满足。最近都没有拍摄过反应如此纯粹又诱人的孩子了，竟突然有了让他直接臣服于自己的野心。

所以说童贞就是宝贝呢。

抽出手指，T迅速将自己胀得要爆炸的家伙抵上那鲜嫩欲滴的穴口，开始一上一下地摩擦。下体传来一阵前所未有的酥麻，车勋一只手不自觉地捂住了嘴巴，另一只手却自然地托上T的腰间。T察觉到了这个小动作，一时收不住欲火，性器停止摩擦，急不可耐地一下子挺进。

“嗯……！呜！嗯嗯……”

车勋尚且沉浸于摩擦带来的快感中，没有任何心理准备，后穴便被T整根没入。突然被滚烫硬物填满的疼痛冲击让车勋又一次迸发出晶莹的热泪，眉头皱成一团，被自己的手遮住的嘴也只能传出支离破碎的呜咽声。

“唔哇……！”T边感叹，边开始缓缓地抽动被车勋的内壁吸得紧紧的阳物，“真的好紧……太爽了！”

一旁的J算是见识了前辈这不寻常的情动过程，口气玩笑中带着惋惜：“T桑先吃？好的好的，那我就排队啰。”

虽是这么说，车勋捂着嘴不肯大方出声的举动还是有点让J不满。他示意摄像将镜头推进，好好拍一下车勋此时的样子，接着一把抓开车勋的手别在旁边。

失去这道防线的车勋，像是举手投降了一般，瞬间爆发出激烈的哭叫。

“啊啊啊啊——！啊啊……！太大了……！好痛……！”

J这才露出满意的笑容，空下来的手揉搓着车勋的乳尖，想帮他缓解一下第一次被真枪实弹侵犯的痛感。车勋的表情果真逐渐柔和，但随着T的进攻越来越用力，上身的刺激和下身的疼痛交织，让他仍然只能无助地痉挛，任随泪水和口水止不住地流淌。而T也不断变换着角度，在终于顶到那一点时，车勋只觉得眼前煞白一片，高高仰起头，呻吟失控地变了调。

“啊啊——！嗯啊啊……！那里！不要啊……！”

确定了G点，T的动作更加猛烈。车勋被这难以言喻的快感搅得七荤八素，脚趾尖向内蜷缩，抓住T腰际的手也一下子箍紧，在T的身上留下一道道抓痕。

“啊啊……啊嗯……呜呜呜……呜……”

第一次来说这样的攻势实在过于凶猛。T不知疲倦地顶得车勋泪流不止，鬓角垂下的发丝杂乱地粘在脸侧，整张脸一片狼藉，纤瘦的身体整个弯曲着陷进柔软的沙发。

“您今天太反常了吧？对童贞这么猛，看他哭得。”J有些担心地揉揉车勋可怜的脑袋，顺势又吻了一下他的头顶。T被这么一说，看到身下的小猫已经被自己操干得不成样子，原本乌黑晶亮的大眼睛此刻却宛如无神的黑洞，身体剧烈抽动着，呼吸急促得险些背过去，才发觉自己确实有点太激动了。T刚才还像马达一样运作的胯部这才缓下来，肉棒小心地退出车勋肿胀的穴口，润滑剂一点点跟着流出。松开锁住车勋肩头的手，T抚上这张神志涣散的脸，怜爱地吻去他眼角的泪珠。

“怎么办，我今天变得这么奇怪也都怪你噢？fuma君。”

车勋的胸口还在大幅起伏着，但意识似乎已经恢复过来——有人在安抚我的头顶，耳畔有低沉好听的男人声音回响。

请不要这么温柔地对待我，我会开始奢求您是那个人的。

眼角不禁又落下泪来。但和刚才被猛烈操弄时流出的快感之泪完全不同。

承协哥，是你在吻我的眼睛吗，是你该多好啊。

 

车勋更深地陷入微妙的情绪之前，J一把将他从沙发上公主抱了起来。这次的着陆点变成沙发边上的大床。J放下车勋经历过一轮性爱而近乎虚脱的身体，自己却坐到了床头。T大概已经能猜到他的心思——轮到J最爱的骑乘了。

车勋早已忘了换到床上时该做什么，翻了个身勉强支撑起极度疲惫的身体，使出全身的力气盘坐起来，等着T和J的下一个指令。

J勾了勾手指示意车勋到他那儿去。车勋乖乖地移动身子，斜跪着坐到J的身边。

“我……过来了。”

真是一只听话的小猫，可惜没能理解我的意思。J指指自己不知何时又完全勃起的硬物，“来，fuma君，背对着我坐上来看看。”

啊，这是影片里看过的熟悉体势，同时也是自己解决欲望时最喜欢看的场面。车勋想到这里便羞涩不已，同时又掩饰不住期待地咬了咬唇。

“是要……直接坐进去吗？我……”

害羞得连音量都变得极小，视线也尽量回避竖在眼前那根精神抖擞的硬物。J笑了，手绕过车勋的后背摸了一把他紧翘的屁股，答道：“当然了。不过fuma君累了不想动也没有关系，交给我来就好。”

车勋红着脸，双唇不安定地蠕动着，第一轮带来的痛感使车勋的性器中途便耷拉下去，此刻却因为对骑乘的渴望又诚实地站了起来。车勋欲拒还迎地将身子慢慢歪进J宽阔的胸膛，双腿分开坐在他的小腹上，转过头用鼻尖轻轻蹭上眼前人的前额，半眯着眼气若游丝地问他。

“那您可以，教教我怎么做吗？”

J没有说话，只伸手扶住车勋的脑后使他的头凑得更近，直接用舌撬开那丰润的红唇。车勋积极地回应着，舌头动得比刚才更加灵活，与对方在口中缠绕求索，交换啜吸着彼此甜蜜的吐息。

怪不得T桑刚才吻得那样投入。这个小猫，是真的太美味了。

J放开车勋的脑袋，宠溺地托住他的下巴，端详着他意乱情迷的脸，这才轻声回答。

“可以啊，这一次会温柔地教你噢。”

车勋像个孩子一样露出腼腆又掩不住欣喜的笑，手臂主动勾上J的脖子，再次与他口舌交缠。维持着这个吻，J的一只手扶住车勋细得不像话的小腰，另一只手开始向下转移，摸上车勋靠在他小腹上的穴口。依然十分湿润，那么直接进入也是可以的吧？J抓住自己硬得充血的坚挺抵上去，没有像T那样一气贯穿，而是极度谨慎，由浅入深慢慢推送进去。

“嗯……唔……嗯嗯！嗯……”

还不舍得松开嘴的车勋感觉到了火热的硬物正在向体内突进，没有第一次那样强烈的痛感，而是更加顺畅、更加温和地向前搅动。随着越进越深，车勋甜腻的闷哼声也越来越大，完全恢复精神的性器翘得老高，前端渗出更多透明的爱液。

“啊嗯……哈……哈啊……您的……”

全部进来了。车勋张大嘴激动地喘着气，下身却也陷入窘境，双腿使不上劲，也不知道该往哪里用劲。

自己的家伙终于被这柔嫩紧致的甬道包裹，J也舒服得一声叹，随后立刻调整坐姿，使自己更容易掌控车勋的身体，然后继续在他耳畔温柔地低语。

“进来了对吧？要不要自己动动看？先不要上下，试着前后找一找。我扶着你，没事的。”

“嗯……”

车勋紧紧环住J的肩头，遵从他的话开始努力扭动腰肢。香汗淋漓的额头下，长长的睫毛如精致的流苏轻垂，半张着红如樱桃的口不断呼出诱惑的气息，直扑上J的耳际，搔得J浑身更加燥热。J边扶着车勋，边空出一只手来回抚摸他白皙紧实的大腿，越摸越向根部靠近，企图握住刚才就没能碰到的那可爱的挺立。

“嗯……不要……我还没……啊啊——！”

车勋虽然还没被顶到真正的敏感点，但也担心自己因为其他刺激过早释放而体会不到被最喜欢的体位干射的感觉。刚想让J停止多余的动作，车勋终于靠着自己的摸索找到了那一处。仿佛一股电流窜遍全身，车勋猛地挺起身子，性器一跳一跳地颤抖。

“啊啊……这里……是这里了……”

车勋平复呼吸，转过头又垂下眉可怜兮兮地看向J，像是乞求奖赏一般伸出舌。谁知J并没有赏赐车勋一个吻，而是猛地抓住他的腰，开始对着那一点快速地抽送。

“！！———嗯！啊……！啊啊……！啊啊——！啊嗯……”

车勋瞬间沉溺于快乐的深渊，仰起头高声娇吟。一会儿，J便像是故意玩弄他似的，向上顶的动作变得时缓时急，有时甚至停下几秒再重新开始。车勋每到动作变慢就难耐地哼哼唧唧，放荡不堪地主动画着圈扭动胯部，让J的前端在自己体内来回摩擦，不放过任何一个能获得快感的机会。

T一直在一旁手持着相机拍摄特写。捕捉到车勋自己动时，两人交合之处随着噗滋噗滋的声响喷出白浊液体的淫靡场景，比了个OK的手势，示意J做得好。

J也同样满足于身上小猫这飞速的进步，终于奖赏似地拍拍他的脑袋，下身不紧不慢地继续顶着，心里却突然打起算盘，用手指摩挲起车勋的唇。如同猫咪舔牛奶一般，车勋伸出舌头舔了舔游移到嘴边的指尖，舔得J内心一阵搔痒。

“fuma君，那么想吃吗？”

“嗯……哈……”

回答都没能好好说完，车勋就迫不及待地将J的手指含在嘴里吮吸舔弄，陶醉于性爱甜美的表情毫无死角地映在主机位的监视屏上，使整个画面变得无比色情。状态正刚好，J反倒突然抽出了手指，下体的顶撞也再一次停下，性器甚至几乎脱离了穴口。难以接受体内突然的空虚，车勋扭捏着提出抗议。

“为……为什么又停了？请您继续……”

“嗯？小猫咪是要请谁继续呢？”

“小猫咪”。

这个词仿佛给了车勋当头棒喝。

 

那晚，杉并的夜景美得像反射在公寓屋顶前的幻灯。啤酒罐被一个个压扁，随意散落在地，折射出的光芒在濛濛的夜色中点点闪烁，从天台俯瞰便诞出另一幅星空。

男人背靠着墙慢酌，有一句没一句地吐着字。刚结束餐厅兼职不久的车勋安静地听着，只偶尔用细微的动作回应，让身旁的人全程看起来像是喝醉了自言自语。

——光珍和宰铉都休息了。这个点还叫你上来，不好意思啊。

——勋尼现在还没到喝酒的年纪吧？啊哦，没事。只是觉得一个人喝有点寂寞。你能来陪我就……很感谢了。

——感觉勋尼真的很不爱说话呢。练习生的时候也不怎么和大家呆在一块儿。

——可是宰铉跟你那么有话讲，还真是羡慕他那种主动的性格啊，都不怕你不给反应的，哈哈。

——话说勋尼是很喜欢猫吗？哦，这样啊。

——有时候觉得勋尼也像个 **小猫咪** 一样呢。嗯？那是什么眼神啊？不喜欢我这么说吗？哎～逗你玩的啦。

——勋尼喜欢的话回国也可以养在宿舍的哦。我……勋尼，睡着了？今天打工又太累了吧。想睡就睡一会吧。

——勋啊……如果可以多跟我讲讲话该多好。我对你……

 

不可以。不可以。那天他什么意思都没有。怎么能对直男抱有期待，我从根本上就错了。

“呜……对不起……对不起。”

自己呢喃着对不起的对象，并不是身下正与他交媾的男人。

然而这两句无意识的道歉反而使J更加兴奋，一巴掌狠狠拍上车勋白嫩的臀瓣，瞬间留下红肿的印记。

清脆的击打声吓得车勋全身一颤，一下子回归清醒。

“说说看啊？小猫咪，你这是叫谁继续呢？”

也许被激发了施虐欲，J的语气甚至平添了些许无情。

“您……您说过会温柔的……不是吗……”

“嗯？还质疑起主人的想法了？”

啪啪地又是几声脆响，打得车勋的性器又颤巍巍地低下头，双手都缩回了胸前，怯生生地偎在J的怀里。

——是呢，主人。

野良猫本就随处可依。随时遇到不同的主人。

 

“主人……？主人……”

车勋的声音变得和思绪一样飘飘悠悠，重新被欲望和新感觉占领的大脑又开始向下身发出指令。臀瓣被打得红彤彤一片，却依旧无意识地蹭着J的下体。

刚才我是被惩罚了？好痛。猫咪不喜欢痛的。是因为分心了才会这样吗？可是……

“嘶……”

下肢由于摩擦传来火辣辣的痛感，让车勋倒吸凉气，挂在两颊的泪痕始终没干过。身上的人儿因为肉眼可见的疼痛而变了呼吸，身体也比刚才抖得厉害了，忆起先前被T残暴对待后的凄惨模样，J也逐渐打消了继续施虐的念头。小心翼翼地将车勋的脸捧到眼前，随着眼中映出那水汪汪的湿润脸庞，J的眼神也再次写满温柔，可他还不想让游戏完全停止，呢喃道。

“主人在这里噢，乖。猫咪想要主人怎么样呢？嗯？”

对啊，猫咪为了更好地生存，本就该有点要求的。求他，不就不会痛了？像一开始那样。

“请主人……继续。”

终于清楚听到自己最想听的话，满悦攀上J的眉梢。

“猫……猫咪想要，不痛的……嗯啊！”

一个激灵，下体传来熟悉又带着陌生的极度快感，是J握住了他的分身开始整个上下套弄。车勋慌了，想要抓住J的臂膀，却使不上劲地乱挥一气，只好无力地垂下手被汹涌而来的刺激支配，软绵绵地苦苦哀求。

“主人……哈啊……不要……会出来……呃！嗯……啊啊啊！”

一连串可爱的反应令J血脉喷张，边撸动着手中精神渐起的东西，边将下身一挺，性器再次填满那空虚已久而饥渴的小穴，开始新一轮的进攻。

“呵啊……嗯……主……嗯嗯……人……哼嗯……”

车勋瞬间被同时涌上来的慌乱和狂喜冲昏头脑，咬住下唇眉头紧锁，呻吟更加口齿不清。J的手也从一开始单纯的套弄逐渐转向顶端，间歇地撩拨着车勋不断溢出液体的铃口，指尖按住向上松开，反复拉出亮晶晶的银丝。车勋挣扎着双腿，换来的却是更加刁钻的拨弄。

“主人……哼嗯……不要，不要这样……”

车勋这句断断续续的拒否，让J怀疑自己的耳朵。

“怎么了？这样还不喜欢吗？”

“嗯嗯……不，不是……”车勋呜咽着摇头，一字一句柔媚又哀切，“猫咪……猫咪只想用，主人的东西，射出来……求您了……好吗？”

玩弄着自己器官的手果真放了下来，车勋终于松了口气，正准备继续央求什么，大腿根部突然被两只大手整个捧起，胯部以下顿时近乎悬空，紧接着便是对着小穴更深更狠的抽插，绝不亚于先前T的程度。

“啊啊啊——！啊！啊嗯……！啊哈啊……！”

车勋被突如其来的猛烈攻势顶到几近疯狂，张大嘴不停哭喊。本就粗壮的阳物在紧致的甬道中似乎又胀大几分，毫不留情地来回捅向最深处，每一次进入都直刺车勋最敏感的那一点。

“啊啊！啊啊啊……！好棒……嗯啊……啊啊……！”

叫声越发嘶哑崩溃，但也越发销魂入骨。车勋的意识已被快感的火焰燃烧殆尽，白得发光的酮体此刻由于急上升的体温透出大片色气的潮红，汗水泪水一同滚落，高挺的性器频率极高地弹跳着，仿佛随时都能到达顶峰。身子随着不间断的狂野抽送和响亮的冲撞交合声无气力地上下颠簸，整个人看上去犹如颓然无神任人摆布的提线人偶，漂亮得让人心疼。

“啊啊……啊啊啊……主人……猫咪要去了……要……”

前列腺被无比精准地刺到麻木，车勋很快便到达临界点，小穴无法自控地突然缩紧，快乐得表情扭曲。J被这一下爽得也近乎冲顶，向上侵犯的力度变得前所未有地凶猛。

“好啊，来吧……主人也快了……嗯……”

“啊啊……啊嗯……主人……一起……跟猫咪……一起……啊啊啊——！”

上方高声的尖叫与下方沉闷的低吟交织，车勋挺起胸口，下肢剧烈痉挛，性器颤抖着喷射大量浓稠的精液。J也对着红肿的小穴发动最后的猛攻，直接将满满的灼热液体灌注在车勋体内。

“哈嗯……嗯嗯嗯……哼嗯……”

待J全部释放完毕，耗尽体力的车勋一下子瘫软进他的怀里，任由J安抚着自己汗湿的发丝，疲惫地微张口，呜咽着轻喘。

J的硬物这才缓缓抽离湿热的肠道。车勋饱经蹂躏的下体仍止不住抽搐，穴口剧烈收缩跳动，涌泉一般不断冒出大股白浊。长时间张着嘴哭叫呻吟让车勋的嘴角滴落一丝丝透明的津液，和着满脸尚未褪去的情潮，整个人充斥着被情欲征服的凌乱美感。

从清高淡漠不食烟火的冷美人，完全堕落成了欲求不满的淫荡猫咪。

 

主机位的镜头最终定格在车勋涣散朦胧的双眼，rec的红灯随着T的一声“cut”倏地消灭不见。J亲了亲车勋的额头便立即起身，大叫一声“真是爽翻了”，随手抓起staff递来的毛巾，边擦汗边走进淋浴间。

“J君，辛苦了。”

话音已落，T仍然意犹未尽地凝视着车勋的模样。

“fuma君，做得很棒哦，童贞来说简直是超常发挥呢。”

“……”

“这样也是成长为出色的大人了呢。如果还有兴趣，期待你下次再来应募噢。小猫咪。”

啊，被称赞了。

承协哥，小猫咪做得很好呢。好开心。

 

“哥……做到了。”

极为微弱的一句韩语顺着嘴形几近无声地流出。眼中闪过几个小时前与李承协分别时一致的复杂神色。

 

这次清楚地映出了名为悲哀的喜悦。

 

 

-END-

 


End file.
